


New Year's Kiss

by julietxhiggins



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietxhiggins/pseuds/julietxhiggins
Summary: A perfect new years.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Kudos: 48





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad but now I've decided to completely move it onto here. This was my favourite one shot that I wrote, so I hope you enjoy it.

It was 11.45pm on the 31st of December, only a quarter of an hour to go until the new year was upon them. A new year's party was in full swing at Robin's Nest, with Thomas and his friends ready to celebrate the new year in style.

There were lights all strung up outside, adding the perfect touch to a beautiful setting. Rick had called in a friend to dj, and over the sound of the music you could slightly hear the crashing of the waves, which added to the mood of the evening. Everyone was enjoying themselves and just having a good time.

Thomas was standing by the drinks table, casting his eye over everyone at the party. Rick and TC spotted him on his own and strolled over to where he was standing.

Rick: You alright Thomas?  
TC: Yeah, it's not like you to be standing on the outskirts of a party. Normally you'd be right in there.  
Thomas: I'm good, I promise. I was just seeing if I could spot Higgins, I thought she'd be here.  
Rick: Maybe parties just aren't her thing.  
Thomas: But it's New Year's, no one should celebrate alone.  
TC: Look Thomas, she clearly doesn't want to be at the party so just leave it there. She's probably perfectly happy doing her own thing.  
Thomas: Yeah, I guess.  
Rick: Now come on, lets get back to partying. It's not long until midnight now.  
Thomas: I'll catch you two up.  
TC: Okay fine, have it your way.

Rick and TC both grabbed a beer from the drinks table before heading back to the party, leaving Thomas standing on his own. He continued to stare blankly at the party until he decided to head back into the house to try and find Higgins.

He made his way up the stairs towards her room, and as he got to her door he noticed it was open. He gave the door a gentle push and walked into her room. Thomas looked around quietly until he spotted her sitting out on the balcony. He made his way over to her and sat down. She slightly jumped at his presence, until she realised who it was, leading her to let out a little smile.

Juliet: Magnum, what are you doing here, why aren't you at the party?  
Thomas: I could ask you exactly the same question.  
Juliet: I wasn't really in the mood.  
Thomas: That makes sense I guess, this year's been pretty full on.  
Juliet: Yeah it's been a crazy year. So come on then, why are you here and not down there celebrating.  
Thomas: I was looking for you, I wanted to check that you were alright.  
Juliet: That's very sweet Magnum but I'm fine. You shouldn't be missing out on the party just because of me.  
Thomas: I don't mind. I wasn't really enjoying myself that much anyways.  
Juliet: I hardly believe that besides don't you want to get back down there for midnight? You know find someone to be your New Year's kiss.   
Thomas: Nah I'm good, there wasn't really anyone down there who caught my eye anyways.  
Juliet: Really? You can't tell me that out of all of the women down there, none of them are your type.  
Thomas: Well it's the truth, why kiss someone I don't like when I could save my New Year's kiss for someone more special.  
Juliet: Oh yeah, you got someone in mind.  
Thomas: Actually yes and she just happens to be sitting right next to me.

Juliet looked up and made full eye contact with Thomas for the first time, since he had sat down with her. She made an attempt to speak but no words left her mouth, she was unsure of what to say.

During their conversation they had both clearly lost track of time as in the background, they could hear that the countdown to midnight had begun. 20, 19, 18...

Juliet: Thomas, I, I don't know what to say.

10, 9, 8...

Thomas: You don't have to say anything.

3, 2, 1...

Thomas leant forward, placing his hands gently onto her face and then their lips finally met...

Juliet was hesitant at first but quickly relaxed into the kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, but that was all they needed.

As they both pulled away, Thomas kept his hands on her face and they just stared into each others eyes, smiling at one another. They were both silent for a few more moments until they finally spoke.

Juliet: Happy New Year Thomas.  
Thomas: Happy New Year Juliet.

They both broke out into yet another smile, partnered with a little giggle from Juliet.

Thomas: What's funny?  
Juliet: We are. I mean look at us.  
Thomas: I know, who'd have thought it.  
Juliet: Exactly. But it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.  
Thomas: Same here. So maybe we can do this again sometime.  
Juliet: I'd like that.  
Thomas: Me too.

They both went quiet again until suddenly the music from the party became louder in the background, bringing them back to reality.

Thomas: I should probably get back to the party.  
Juliet: You should.  
Thomas: Rick and TC are probably wondering where I am.  
Juliet: It's alright Thomas, go and enjoy yourself.  
Thomas: Thanks.

He stood up and glanced down at her one more time before heading to the door. He turned around just before leaving.

Thomas: Goodnight Higgins.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Juliet: Goodnight Magnum.

And with that he closed her door and headed back to the party. As soon as he arrived back downstairs, Rick and TC walked straight over to him.

Rick: Where were you?  
TC: You missed the countdown and everything.  
Thomas: It doesn't matter, I'm back now.  
Rick: You were with someone weren't you.

Thomas let out a little smirk.

TC: I knew it. You owe me twenty bucks.  
Thomas: You guys bet on me?  
Rick: Yeah.  
TC: Easy money.  
Rick: So come on, who was it?  
Thomas: It doesn't matter. Let's just get back to the party okay.  
TC: Fine but you know after a few more beers we're definitely getting it out of you.  
Thomas: Yeah whatever, let's go.

The three men all walked back into the party and celebrated into the early hours of the morning. Rick and TC tried their very best over the course of the night to find out what happened from Thomas, but he didn't tell them anything. It's something that only him and Juliet need to know for now.

It's their secret, their moment.


End file.
